electronictechnologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Savvy
Savvy is Lyanne's Rein. He is the only male among his sisters,resulting in him being a bit girly. He has a bit of a childish outlook on life,making him very naive and easy to bully. Appearance Savvy has natural fiery red hair and bright orange eyes. Although white is his favourite colour,his clothes are all red,being the result of a prank his older sister,Satrya,played on him(she washed them together with red clothes in the washing machine). Savvy also sports orange glasses on top of his head which he only puts on when he drives as he is near-sighted. He also has a very thin stature and a bit of a baby-face. Because of his careless behaviour(and Lyanne's),Savvy has a lot of scars and scratchmarks on his body. He also wears earrings on his left ear as the result of a dare his older sister put him up to. From time-to-time,Sollyna will randomly put dog ears on him and take a picture of him in it to present to Myvi. Personality Savvy can be very childish at times,but he does try hard to be a mature adult. He can also be pretty sensitive at times if people make fun of him or insult him,and will react by ignoring them and puffing up his cheeks as a way to make sure he doesn't say a word to them. He can also be very dependant on others,especially his sisters. However,he does try to improve himself by doing some extra studying and working out from time to time,but to no avail. He also has a strange eating disorder in which he has to keep eating and can't stop or he might go into a coma. He stays thin by only eating healthy food. Because of his many weaknesses, people tend to either automaticly feel the 'need to protect and take care of him' or bully him. Also because of Savvy's weak and adorable personality,he is often called a 'weak little puppy' and treated like one by his family and friends. Much like his random hunger times,Savvy also tends to get random perverted thoughts or imaginations at random times as well. Background Relationships Lyanne Lyanne is Savvy's owner. She became his fourth owner,after one of Lyanne's brothers. They acknowledged each other very professionally,but later on their relationship becomes very unprofessional. They like to fight with each other verbally,and Lyanne often gets too lazy to give Savvy his daily needs.This annoys him very much,resulting in more conflict. Underneath all that though,they are still good friends. Myvi When they first met,Savvy mistook him for a ghost because he was bleeding and standing in a dark corner. At the time,he actually fell in love with Myvi at first sight because of his eyes but mistook it for fear instead. Later on Myvi is revealed to be his new partner and so Savvy becomes determined to become good friends as he thought Myvi was very cool and could teach him how to be a real man. Later on,Savvy starts to get jealous when he sees Lyanne hanging out with Myvi very often. He then questions his feelings for her,but after a series of events and help from his best friend Ai,he realizes that it is in fact Myvi that he has fallen in love with.When he finally decides to confess his feelings for Myvi,he is rejected and left extremely heartbroken. However,after a while Myvi confronts him and tells him the feeling is mutual. They then secretly become a couple,and only Ai,Lyanne and Natasya knows it. He becomes even more attached to Myvi after Myvi almost loses his life in an accident. Satrya His older sister. Their relationship is that of a typical brother and sister's. He is always being bullied by Satrya,of course,not to a serious extent. Savvy is closer to Satrya than Persephone because of Persephone never being at home. At rare times,Satrya will suddenly act motherly and loving towards Savvy. This is probably because she was the one who took care of him the most when he was a toddler and child. Satrya has feelings for Myvi as well but brushes it off as she knew Savvy felt the same way. In the end,she is forced to be separated from everyone as she was forcefully made someone else's Rein by Lyanne's father when they were facing financial problems. Before quietly leaving,she told Myvi with a smile, "Please take care of my baby brother.He's the light of my life,but now my road is going dim,so please..make him yours." Persephone Savvy's younger sister. Although she is younger,she is the more mature one of the two. She does try to protect Savvy from Satrya but doesn't get the chance to much since she lives somewhere else which is pretty far away. They aren't very close but Savvy does try to be like an older brother to her(But he fails miserably all the time). Ai Ai is Savvy's best friend and trusted advicer. Their friendship first began when Ai suddenly asked Savvy if he liked Myvi. That simple question later led to some friendly teasing and advice and eventually they became best friends. Natasya Savvy loves Natasya dearly as unlike Lyanne,Natasya takes the trouble to help take care of him. She is also one of the people he would go to when he needs advice. Farah Farah thinks Savvy is very cute because of her love for animals and his similarity to a puppy. On the outside,this annoys him,but secretly he is happy that someone treats him really well like that. Quotes *''"STOP CALLING ME A PUPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'' *''"I want to be the bestest brother in the whole world for you,Persephone!"'' *''"Im hungry........"'' *''"W-W-Wha-?!?!N-Now?!But Myvi,i'm starving!!"'' Trivia *Savvy ALWAYS has some sort of food on him. *When Savvy was first planned,he was originally going to become a she,but too many people mistook 'her' for a guy,so Lyanne changed Savvy's gender to a guy instead. *He gets hungry at very random times. *Savvy and Myvi take baths together to save the water bill.But of course,they wear swimming trunks.